


White Wedding (Part1)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgana’s wedding dress is tight.-Prompt:292 No Prompt





	White Wedding (Part1)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** White Wedding (Part1)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Seamstress  
**Summary:** Morgana’s wedding dress is tight.   
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 524  
**Prompt:** 292 No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**White Wedding (Part1)**

The snow began to fall in earnest as the preparations for morgana’s wedding began to take shape. Merlin was beginning to wonder if anyone at all would make it to the ceremony. He was hoping his mother would come.

“Merlin.” Arthur looked over where merlin was standing at the window. “Merlin!”

Merlin jumped. He took a breath and turned to face Arthur. “What do you need, Sire?” 

“I need you to pay attention when I’m speaking to you.” Arthur got up from his desk. ‘I was asking if you want a cottage or chambers in the castle.”

“Morgana wants a cottage so that we can continue our studies in magick.” Merlin started to clear the dishes on the table.

“I really didn’t need to hear that.” Arthur frowned. “So you do have magick then?”

“I thought you had puzzled that out by now.” Merlin chuckled.

Arthur shook the thought from his mind. “Do you know what we need to do before your wedding?”

“Go to the tavern?” Merlin grinned.

“No! We need to go on a hunt.” Arthur slammed his hand on the table. “There’s nothing like killing to bring two men closer together.”

“I think I’ll give that a miss.” Merlin picked up the tray. You and I have been on many hunts together and most of the time I end up carrying something dead home whilst you brag about how you killed it. I really don’t think it’s appropriate for a manly bonding.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun at all, Merlin.”

“That’s not what your sister says.” Merlin chuckled.

Arthur glared at him. “I definitely didn’t need to hear that.”

 Morgana looked in the mirror at the white dress with snowflake lace that she was wearing. “It’s a little tight in the hips.”

The seamstress looked at Morgana suspiciously. “I used the same measurements that I always use, my lady. Perhaps you have been overindulging in the sweets lately.”

Morgana glared at the woman in the mirror.

Gwen gasped then clamped a hand over her mouth.

“What?” Morgana turned to look at the queen. “What is it?”

Gwen turned to the seamstress. “Leave us. Lady Morgana will send for you later to finish the fitting.”

“Yes majesty.” The seamstress bowed and left the room.

“Now that she is gone, what is the matter?” Morgana asked again.

“Is it possible that you are with child?” Gwen asked.

Morgana blinked in shock then looked down at her belly. “Oh damn!”

Gwen sighed. “Then there is a possibility?”

“Yes. Merlin has been in my bed more than a few times while his breeches were on the floor.” Morgana blushed.

“You should see Gaius to make sure but whatever he says, don’t tell Arthur.” Gwen warned. “Arthur doesn’t need to know, not right away, at least.”

Morgana put her hand over her belly. “Oh I hope so!” She gasped. “Merlin is going to faint.”

Gwen laughed. “Maybe you should wait to tell him until after you’re married.”

“Gaius will tell him. They gossip like old women.” Morgana smiled. Now that would be a conversation I would love to hear.

Gwen laughed. “So would I!”           

 


End file.
